glestfandomcom-20200213-history
Mods
General This page contains Glest modification files: compilation packages, factions and boosters and where users may download them at. *Factions are the characters and beasts which interact within the game world. Archers and wizards battling elemental aliens... choose wisely or perish! *Install Mods Compilation Packages and Factions Compilation packages include new and old factions, tilesets and maps * Glest Megapack 4 - Excellent work by a highly regarded glest modder. ** New Factions: Persian, Norsemen and Indians ** New Tilesets: autumn, evergreen, winter, desert2, jungle, hell ** New Maps **New Scenarios * Vbros Pack 1 and 2 - great work by a well respected glest modder ** New Factions: pirates, jungle men, circus, china, bugs, Canadians, crusaders, and martians. **New Scenarios Techtrees Techtrees include at least two different factions organised in one common techtree V-Pack aka Farmers & Ants '''1.0 * Authors: softcoder, ElimiNator and tiger * Status: Stable * Size: 51.3 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://soft-haus.com/glest/tech_trees/V-Pack.7z * Notes: * More info: Glest Forum topic '''Factions Single factions for the user to include in an existing or new techtree Africa * Author: tiger * Status / Balanced to: Stable / Vbros pack 1 * Size: 26.9 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://soft-haus.com/blog/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=26 * Notes: * More info: Glest Forum topic Ancient Egypt alpha 2 * Authors: assassin / titi (on the Glest forumand http://soft-haus.com/blog/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=26 ) * Status / Balanced to: Alpha / Megapack v4 * Size: 17.1 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://www.titusgames.de/egypt/egypt_alpha2.7z * Notes: Started by assassin, development currently under titi. * More info: Glest Forum topic Ballz * Author: ElimiNator * Status / Balanced to: Stable * Size: 64.6 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://soft-haus.com/blog/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=14 * Notes: * More info: Glest Forum topic Bugs * Author: ElimiNator and tiger * Status / Balanced to: Stable / Vbros pack 2 * Size: 18.6 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://soft-haus.com/blog/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=19 * Notes: Included in Vbros pack 2 * More info: Glest Forum topic about Vbros packs 1 and 2 Canada * Author: ElimiNator and tiger * Status / Balanced to: Stable / Vbros pack 2 * Size: 57.5 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://soft-haus.com/blog/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=18 * Notes:Included in Vbros pack 2 * More info: http://soft-haus.com/blog/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=18 China * Author: ElimiNator and tiger * Status / Balanced to: Stable / Vbros pack 1 * Size: 30.6 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://soft-haus.com/blog/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=13I * Notes:Included in Vbros pack 1 * More info: http://soft-haus.com/blog/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=13I Circus * Author: ElimiNator and tiger * Status / Balanced to: Stable / Vbros pack 1 * Size: 17.1 * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://soft-haus.com/blog/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=15 * Notes:Included in Vbros pack 1 * More info: http://soft-haus.com/blog/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=15 Dwarves '''- Gimli * Author: wciow * Status / Balanced to: Beta / Magitech * Size: 34.3 MB * Archive format: RAR * Download: http://www.mediafire.com/?3ngdyzzmqyr * Notes: Though it is as completed as many others, the author of Dwarves himself stated it still needed improvements but anounced he himself would publish no further releases. The faction's most reported flaw has been the lack of new sounds. * More info: http://www.mediafire.com/?3ngdyzzmqyr '''Elementals '''1.4.1 * Author: Archmage (on the Glest forum and on our Wikia ) * Status / Balanced to: Stable * Size: 51.9 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://download194.filefront.com/nbv5muymwj0g/14809283/Elementals-v1.4.1.7z * Notes: * More info: http://download194.filefront.com/nbv5muymwj0g/14809283/Elementals-v1.4.1.7z '''Elves '''0.9 * Author: gAMeboy / Archmage (on the Glest forum and on our Wikia ) * Status / Balanced to: Beta * Size: 108.6 MB (.zip) / 64.3 MB (.7z) * Archive format: ZIP / 7-Zip * Download: ZIP / 7-Zip * Notes: Started by gAMeboy, currently under development by Archmage. :Version 0.9 fixes 0.8 AI problem and more. * More info: Glest Forum topic '''V-Pack aka Farmers & Ants '''1.0 * Authors: softcoder, ElimiNator and tiger * Status: Stable * Size: 51.3 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://soft-haus.com/glest/tech_trees/V-Pack.7z * Notes: * More info: Glest Forum topic * Farmer - with original ants nest faction * Invaders and the forum discussion * Jungle men * Martian * Nihilirian Mod - two new factions. More info at Nihilirian on ModDB and the Linux fixhere * Persians - Comes with MegaPack-V4 * Robotech-v0.4! - Modified version of magitech with some new units! * Romans and the forum discussion * Science! - A new technology faction * Star Ship Troopers - humans vs bugs! * Western * Woodsmen and the forum discussion '''still need categorization edits - wikia * Demonionic/DomiNeonic - Victorian-age Europeans! * Armies of the Old World - based on Warhammer (more info) * Magitech Heroes - based on defense of the ancients and heroes of newerth. Our Wikia Faction testing and simulations *Combat Balancing Tool